


Hello Nurse

by milkytheholy1



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Animaniacs - Freeform, Canon - Cartoon, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: 2012 Donnie x Female Reader
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Hello Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Literally did this so I could pull off one reference, that's all. Enjoy!

Typing away on your essay, your fingers gliding over the keys with ease. Soft, steady beats were playing through the speakers of your laptop as the hustle and bustle of New York crept into your room from your open window. Breathing out a sigh, you pushed your chair away from the desk you'd been perched at for over two hours, spinning around in the swivel chair you took in the quiet atmosphere of your apartment. You were currently renting an apartment with April, you remember the sense of freedom that swept you away as soon as you signed your soul to the corporation that owned the complex.

The sound of your phone vibrating on the crummy Ikea desk brought you back to the present, shuffling the chair closer to the desk you stretched over and firmly grasped your phone. Rolling your eyes, you answered the call with a breathy laugh "Hey Donnie, what's up?"

"Er, hey (Y/N), do you, uhh, have any plans tonight?" Donnie stuttered, seemingly shy. Your lips quirked up in delight, slouching back in your chair your gaze landed on the laptop screen that had faded to black due to your absence. Your mind teased the thought of procrastinating your English essay and seeing what Donnie had in mind, but, part of your mind was screaming at you to finish this essay.

_Screw it_

"My night, last time I checked, is completely empty. What do you have in mind Don?" Through the speaker, you could hear someone hushing laughter and someone yelling then abrupting into giggles. Donnie's voice rang through the phone again as though there wasn't just a five-minute interval of silence.

"Well, me and the guys were going to watch this movie tonight and wondered if you and April would care to join us?"

"I'd have to ask April but I'd be happy to watch a movie with you guys."

"Really? Oh, awesome!" Donnie cheered, you could only imagine the grin he had on his face showcasing that cute gap of his. You were lost in the thought of Donnie's smile "Okay, I'll see you tonight then?" Even though you had already confirmed you were attending he still sounded nervous, as though whatever you had said wasn't real, just made-up words.

"Definitely, gotta go D need to finish this essay before I can join you guys." You turned back the desk, a frown present on your face. "Good luck." chimed Donnie's voice before you ended the call, sulking, you plodded your way back to the desk and continued to type aimlessly.

It was dark now, you'd missed the sunset and the awakening of the stars. Apparently, you had also missed the moment April came home from her shift at work, poking your head out of your room you observed the still lounge. Saving the word document you, near-enough, slammed down the lid of your laptop and flopped back onto your bed a tired smile surfacing. Now you could grab some spare clothes, cause you were definitely going to stay over, some snacks and your phone charger and get out of this isolating room and down to the lair.

April, seemingly knowing you had just finished your essay, popped her head into the room greeting you with an "Oh, you're done.". You couldn't be bothered to find the energy to say anything witty back, instead, you gave her a thumbs up then dropped your hand on your chest. April began walking around your room looking at all the pictures and figures you had on your shelves, finally, she came to the end of the bed and bumped your knees with her own. You released a groan as she did so, her laughter forcing you to peek your eyes open at her "What?" you mused.

"So, I was invited to this party tonight by one of my colleagues and I really want you to come with me, please?" She urged, refusing to make eye contact with you as she nervously fumbled with her fingers. Sitting up now, you sent her a quizzical look "And why do I need to go, I won't know anyone."

"Neither do I." April quipped you stared at her dumbfounded "Wh-what do you mean you don't know anyone that's going? They're your colleagues!" You pointed out. "I only know Kevin, and that's why I want you to come too. I don't want to be the chick that stands awkwardly in the corner for the whole night." she sent you an anxious smile, shuffling around as your gaze on her intensified. With a grunt you smiled sympathetically at her "Fine, I'll go. _But_ , only because it's a bad idea for you to be alone at some stranger's party."

April rejoiced as she bounced in the air, quickly taking her leave you pulled out your phone and sent a text to Donnie.

Y/N: Hey D, change of plans I can't make it tonight ;(

D: Wat! Y not?

Y/N: April got invited to this party but she doesn't know anyone so she asked me if I'd go with her.

Y/N: Sorry ;(

D: It's fine you're being a good friend, gonna miss u tonight tho :(

Y/N: We can come by before we go if u want?

D: Only if u want 2

Y/N: I'll tell April we're stopping by :)

Y/N: See you later Don :D

D: See you later (Y/N)

April appeared back in your room a devilish smile on her face, you grimaced "Oh no, what's that look for?"

"Did I forget to mention it's a costume party?"

"WHAT! Aprilllllll." you groaned, "Oh calm down, I've got an old Halloween costume for you to try anyway."

Clearly not sensing the massive amount of embarrassment cascading through your blood you pouted at her "Now what's that face for?" she mused. "I said to Donnie we'd come see them before we went to the party," you grumbled out, looking down at the fluffy carpet. "Well, Donnie is definitely going to enjoy this." April beamed, pulling you from your bed and into her room.

An hour later and you and April were walking through the sewers on your way to the lair. You tugged at the hem of the nurse costume April leant you, mumbling under your breath about the length. April giggled next to you as she observed your frustration when the dress kept rising as you walked. The red-head was costumed in a yellow jumpsuit and white boots, when you questioned what she was meant to be you got a slight wack to the arm, apparently waste collector was not the right answer.

Your heels clacked against the cement as you finally approached the abandoned subway station that the turtle's called home. April waltzed in first as you were still too occupied with pulling down your dress, "Hey April, Donnie said you guys were going to a party but I didn't know that's how party people dressed." you heard Leo say only receiving a chuckle from April "No it's a costume party."

"What're you meant to be then?" came Raph's harsh voice, April scoffed "I'm a reporter, obviously."

"Obviously," Raph repeated, teasing the poor girl. You finally heard Mikey's voice "Hey, where's (Y/N)? I thought you were forcing her to go with you?" April gasped, offended "I didn't force her, I asked nicely and she said 'yes'. (Y/N) c'mon the guys wanna see your costume!" April bellowed. You breathed in and closed your eyes, thinking about what they'd say, what _he'd_ say; breathing out you opened your eyes and took timid steps into the lair.

At first it was quiet, looking up through your eyelashes you saw the three brothers with their mouths agape and a proud smirk on April's face. "Doesn't she look great!" April exclaimed breaking the awkward silence, you shuffled around embarrassed by all the gawking. _C'mon say something_ you thought as they continued to stare, "Hey are (Y/N) and April here yet cause I thought I heard them?" Donnie said emerging from his lab, yet to look up at you.

He lifted his head to his brothers and April, noticing their gawk drift from him to the entrance of the lair. Following their line of vision, Donnie's gaze finally landed on you, his eyes widened while his mouth fell open, his mind no longer keeping his thoughts secret "Helloooooo Nurse" he lazily sang, his eyes trailing up the expanse of your legs. You blushed a dark crimson, laughter filled the room making it easier for you to somewhat cope with what just happened. "C'mon (Y/N), we better get to that party, right?" April teased as she guided you back to the turnstiles "Uh, y-yeah." you stuttered, flicking your gaze from the entrance to a red-faced Donnie.

The party was boring, it was so unbelievably boring, astronomically boring. The whole night you stayed on some guy's sofa drinking from those red cups you see in movies (;D) and talking to April about how much you wanted to leave. She would nag you to at least "look like you're having fun," so you plastered on a wide smile and continued to sip your alcoholic beverage. Every so often a guy would break away from his group of friends and approach you, chatting you up, imposing his phone number on you with the promise you'd have a good time.

_Ugh, wish I was with Donnie watching a movie or something._

After the tenth Captain America talked to you that night you had decided that it was time to go, pleading with April she agreed that the four turtle brother's night sounded way better than whatever this party was. Leaving with a quick "bye" to the host, you and April walked the streets of New York. Lowering yourself down the sewer you rubbed your arms trying to create as much warmth as you could, getting closer to the lair you could hear the movie playing; sounded like Jurrasic Park.

Walking in you immediately spotted Mikey laying in front of the T.V passed out with pizza slices laying over his eyes, Raph was spread across one of the sofas while Donnie occupied the other one, Leo was nowhere to be seen but you could faintly see the light from the dojo. Walking up to the sofa you smiled "Hey guys." Raph turned his head to take in the two of you, you were both slightly swaying, probably due to the drinks, your eyes were barely open; it was a miracle you both were able to make it down into the sewer.

"Jurrasic Park, eh? Classic," you smirked, finger gunning Raph. He chuckled at you looking back to the screen "Yeah, well gotta respect Speilburg. Guy didn't only direct movies he even created those cartoons Mikey watches."

"Man crush," April whispered under her breath, earning a couple of giggles from you.

Donnie immediately moved off the sofa and around to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder bringing you to sit down with him. You welcomed the warmth he provided, nestling into his side ignoring the heat that radiated across your cheeks in response. April had collapsed next to Raph, causing the hot-head to grumble under his breath and shuffle on the couch to make room for the new addition. You could feel Donnie shift, leaning closer he whispered in your ear as to not disturb the movie "Are you okay?"

"Hmmm" you hummed your mind still revelling in the close proximity you had with Donnie, his plastron pressed against your heated face. He cleared his throat, rephrasing the question, he carried on "I mean, you and April are back a lot earlier than I thought you would be." you groaned "The party was so lame, we just sat on this guy's couch for hours talking to each other and then Captain America would come up to me and ask me to give him a check-up."

"What?" Donnie whispered harshly, raising slightly. You pushed your hand on his chest pushing him back down onto the couch "Calm down I sorted it, told him to shove it before _I_ shoved a syringe where the sun don't shine." Donnie laughed, wrapping his arm around your shoulders again. Casting his gaze to his brother, a smile broke out on his face when he found both Raph and April asleep. Donnie continued to whisper in your ear with this new form of confidence "You look really nice by the way, should've been a nurse."

"Helloooo nurse," you whispered mocking him, Donnie grumbled his grip on you tightening "You know, I kept my gear on just in case you texted me. You know, if you need to be picked up or something..." he trailed off, you gasped in your tipsy state "Then you would've missed the dinos." Donnie couldn't help but smile at how adorable you were acting right now, "I'd miss all the dinos if it meant I could see you~" he cooed. Your heart melted at his small confession, your heart begged your eyes to stay awake to continue to live in the small bubble that consisted of just you and Donnie, but, your mind was screaming at your eyes to shut and sadly, they were winning.

Closing your eyes you faintly felt your lips part as you spoke drowsily "Love you Donnie~"

"Love you too, (Y/N)" Leaning his head on your own, Donnie heard your breathing even out. Allowing himself this moment he rested his eyes, intending to nap for a few minutes then wake his brother so they could take you and April home. However, Donnie didn't know how infectious your warmth was and he soon found himself fast asleep, cuddled to the girl he loved.


End file.
